In today's radio transport networks a number of different technologies are used, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile communications/Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), or Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), just to mention a few possible implementations. A radio transport network comprises Radio Base Stations (RBS) providing radio coverage over at least one respective geographical area forming a cell. The cell definition may also incorporate frequency bands used for transmissions, which means that two different cells may cover the same geographical area but using different frequency bands. User equipments (UE) are served in the cells by the respective radio base station and are communicating with respective radio base station. The user equipments transmit data over an air or radio interface to the radio base stations in uplink (UL) transmissions and the radio base stations transmit data over an air or radio interface to the user equipments in downlink (DL) transmissions.
In some RBS implementations a radio unit and a baseband processing equipment (digital unit (DU)) of the RBS are combined. In other implementations, the radio unit and DU are separated. In some examples, the radio unit and baseband processing equipment is split in two different locations. In this case, the radio unit is remote and termed a remote radio unit (RRU). As such, the system separates a RBS into one or more DU and RRUs. The radio unit creates the analog transmit RF signal from the baseband signal and provides the RF signal to an antenna. The radio unit correspondingly digitizes an RF receive signal.
The DU and RRU are connected via e.g. an optical network. The one or more DUs may be centralized and located remotely, for example a few kilometers from the RRUs. The RRUs are placed close to the radio antennas, e.g. in antenna masts. This minimizes feeder and jumper losses between antenna and RRUs, which is often a major challenge to address in most radio transport networks, for example, to enhance the uplink capacity of mobile services. The signal processing is centralized in a DU, which offers processing resources for multiple cells, each covered by an antenna driven by a RRU. This allows a pool of processing resources to be dynamically shared among many cells, in line with the cloud computing principle, saving energy, improving the radio link reliability and decreasing number and size of access sites.
A Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) specifies a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) like protocol for RBS configurations in a system configured for RRUs and DUs over a first layer. CPRI defines a protocol which is used to connect a DU and RRU. The application of CPRI between the DUs and the RRUs is static, i.e. determined as the RBS is deployed, and its configuration is only changed as part of a predetermined topology involving the DUs and RRUs.
The centralization of baseband processing functions in the Radio Access Network (RAN) is useful to improve coordination between base stations, and allows simplification and a reduction in the management costs of the network. A centralized RAN (CRAN) may benefit from the flexibility of an underlying optical fronthaul network, able to dispatch in a reconfigurable way control data flows (e.g. over CPRI) between RRUs and DUs.
In some circumstances, there is a need to open the optical fronthaul network to multiple tenants/operators. An effective system and method for opening the optical fronthaul network to multiple operators is required.